Refuse vehicles collect a wide variety of waste, trash, and other material from residences and businesses. Operators use the refuse vehicle to transport the material from various waste receptacles within a municipality to a storage facility and/or a processing facility (e.g., a landfill, an incineration facility, a recycling facility, etc.). To reduce the requisite number of trips between the waste receptacles and the storage or processing facility, the refuse may be emptied into a hopper portion of a collection chamber of the refuse vehicle and thereafter compacted into a storage portion of the collection chamber. Such compaction reduces the volume of the refuse and increases the carrying capacity of the refuse vehicle. The refuse is compacted in the collection chamber by an ejector that is forced against the refuse by actuators (e.g., pneumatic cylinders, hydraulic cylinders, etc.). Once the refuse vehicle returns to the storage or processing facility, the refuse may be emptied from the refuse vehicle with the ejector.
Traditional refuse vehicles may be dump bodies or full-eject bodies (e.g., full-ejection, full-pack, etc.). Dump bodies typically utilize actuators (e.g., pneumatic cylinders, hydraulic cylinders, etc.) to elevate a portion of the collection chamber. Once elevated, refuse is influenced by the force of gravity and exits the collection chamber. Full-eject bodies utilize an ejector to expel the refuse from the refuse vehicle and therefore do not require a portion of the collection chamber to be elevated.
Certain refuse vehicles may have a collection chamber with a hopper portion having one width and a storage portion having a different width (e.g., an asymmetrical shape, etc.). By way of example, side-loading refuse vehicles may have such an asymmetrical shape. In these cases, the ejector is traditionally sized according to the width of the hopper portion, leaving a portion of the refuse that may not be adequately compacted in the storage portion, and/or leading to the use of a dump body.